Taiga Ryuugi
by Serena Anna Moon
Summary: Taiga Recently Got Pregnant.


_Taiga_ _ & __Ryuuji_ _Part 1 Of 5: Th_ _e_ _School Days_ _By:Kaylee Ann Mitchell (KAM)_ _(Not In Chapters)_ _We'll It All Started In_ _10_ _th Grade._ _Lets Get To Know Them Taiga Aisaka-Short,Not Careful,Loving+Ryuuji Takasu-Tall,Very Careful,Loving._ _I Was Taiga Aisaka And He Was Ryuuji Takasu We Are (ToraDora) 'll I Actually Bumped Right Into Him And Then He Said Hey Watch Where You Are Going. Me Said Ok_ _. Hey Kushieda Minori Hey Ami Minori They Are Rings... Dee Dee Deeee. Oh Time To Get To Music Class Guys And Gals. At Music Class I Am Perfectly Singing... Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In Your Hands But I Will Fight Until The Rings Again... Dee Dee Deeee. Oh Its Lunch-Time. Omphh... Caught By Ryuuji Takasu I Looked Up At Him Funny Like Thank Rings Once Again... Dee Dee To Go Home Wondering What Tomorrow Will Be Like Right Before I Got Onto The Bus They Said That Ryuuji Takasu Will Ride The Bus Home With Taiga Aisaka We Both Said... Seriously... 10 Months Later Still Ridin' The Bus Home With Ryuuji Takasu And Feelin's Were Espressed 1 Day Ryuuji Takasu Came Home With A Suprise He Asked Me To Come Over And Stand When I Did He Went On Bended Knee And Said... Will You Marry Me... And I Said...Yes I Will Marry You...With A Golden Diamond Ring On Finger Now. Another 10 Months Have Passed Just 5 Months Ago We Purchased A Nice Apartment For The Time That We Had Just Started To Live Together That We Almost Forgoten That Had School To Go To... We'll Guess What He Said... Today I Consider This Day A Holiday For Us That This Is The Same Day When We Met 7 Years Ago...I Said... But Today Is The Big Math Quiz... He Said... You Will Take The Math Quiz Tomorrow... Then All Of The Sudden I Faint But He Notices And Catches Then Takes Me To The BedRoom In Our Apartment He Puts Me On The Bed And Then Calls 911. I Wake Up In A Hospital Bed And I See The Docter Orion And Nurse Ariana Talking To Ryuuji We'll I Cant Her What They Are Sayin' To Hears That Taiga Fainted All Of The Sudden Because Of How A Sudden Shock Of Suprisement Had Caused A Little Pain In Her Brain And Head Which Made Her Light-Headed Which Caused Taiga To Faint. Then Ryuuji Notices That Taiga Has Woken Up And Decides To Come In And Stand Beside Taiga's Hospital Bed And Decided To Comfort Taiga So He Did. Taiga We'll Did Not Remember How She Fainted But She Did Remember This... Angel Of Darkness Angel Of Darkness The World Is In My Hands But I Will Fight Until The End...Ryuuji As He Is Decides To Kiss Me On The Lips. The Next Day I Taiga Aisaka Can Go Home But I Cant Walk So Ryuuji Says... When My Mom Couldnt Walk She Used A WheelChair I Remember I Actually Packed It When We Moved To The Apartment We Live In I Will Go Get The WheelChair... At Vampin' Speeds He Ran To The Apartment To Fetch The WheelChair For Taiga And Then Back To The Hospital For He Got Back At The Hospital He Helped Taiga Into The WheelChair And Taught Her How To Roll The Wheels. Once She Figured Out How To Roll The Wheels They Went Home. Once We Got Home We Straghtly Went To The BedRoom And Went To The Bathroom And Took Thier Clothes Off Since Taiga Couldnt Walk Because She Is Paralyzed Waist Down Soon I Say... We Will Probally Have To Move Soon... Ryuuji Says... Soon... He Said. 8 Hours Later We Fall Asleep Together In Bed. 2 Months Later She Starts Havin' Pain In Her Belly. While Ryuuji Was At School She Decides To Call Him On His Mobile Cell Phone... While He Is In Class His Mobile Cell Phone Starts Ringin' He Raises His Hand Teacher Says... Yes Ryuuji... He Says... Mrs. Katusa I Need To Go To The Mens Bathroom Please... Teacher Says... Ok... Now In The Bathroom He Answers The Phone He Says... Who Is It On The Phone... Taiga Answers... It's Me Taiga... Ryuuji Answers Back... Oh But Why Did You Have To Call Me Durin' Class I Had To Make An Excuse To Go To The Bathroom... Taiga Answers Back... My Belly Hurts Alot Worser Than A Stomach-Ache Please Come Home... Ryuuji Answers Back... Ok But I Will Have To Sneak Back Into Class And Also Tell My Teacher Mrs. Katusa That I Have To Go Home To You... Taiga Answers Back... Ok Bye Owiee... The Mobile Cell Phones Goes... Beeeeep... Ryuuji Goes Back To Class And Tells Mrs. Katusa That He Has To Go Back Home To Taiga To Help Her... Teacher Says... Ok But Come Back Soon... Ryuuji Replies Back... I Will Soon... Once Ryuuji Got Home To Taiga He Ran Inside To Taiga And Saw That She Was Holdin' Her Belly And Leanin' Over The Toilet Lookin' Like She Just Threw Up Ryuuji Rushes Over And Touchs Taigas Arm And Says...Are You Ok Taiga...Taiga Replies Back... No I Don't Feel Ok It Feels Like I Have A Shark In My Belly... Ryuuji Says... Oh Then How Did You Make It From The Bed To The Phone Then From The Phone To The Toilet... Taiga Replies... I Crawled Omphh... Ryuuji Replies... Do We Need To Go To The Hospital Taiga... Taiga Replies Back... Probally Yes... Ryuuji Then Picks Taiga Up And Takes Her To The Hospital And Asks Them To Quickly Get A Hospital Bed And They Did They Said... Put Her In The Bed And Follow Us So You Can See With Us What Is Wrong With Her... Ryuuji Replies... Ok... Doctor Orion Calls The Nurse Ariana Over To Taigas Room And He Told Her... Go Get The 3D Ultrasound Machine Quick... Nurse Ariana Says... Ok I Will... Once She Got The 3D Ultrasound Machine She Came Back With It She Says... Docter Orion We Are Gonna Have To Set The System Up... Docter Orion Says... Okay Lets Tell Them To Wait A While... Docter Orion Tells Ryuuji And Taiga To Wait A Minute. Ariana Yells...Docter Orion... Orion Says... What Is The Ultrasound Machine Ready... Ariana Says... Yes I Will Bring It In... While They Bring It In Ryuuji Tries To Comfort Taiga. Taiga Says After The Ultrasound Machine Is Brought In... Oh It Hurts Ryuuji... He Replies...It Will Be Okay... They Then Put Warm Gel On Her Belly And Got The Wand Ready And Turned It On And Then The Nurse Said Look Up At The Screen And Which Appeared To Be A Babys Head Was A Babys Head Then The Nurse Moved The Wand A Little Bit And Pointed Out That They Are Havin' Triplets. Nurse Said...The Suprise Is That You Are Havin' Triplets... Both Taiga And Ryuuji Looked Suprised. 1 Day Later They We're Back Home With Ryuuji Cookin' Up Breakfast And Taiga Curled Into A Ball On The Loveseat Sleepin' And Suddenly He Smiles And Whispers...I Love U... She Whispers Back In Her Sleep... I Love U Too... 1 Hour Later He Says...Breakfast Is Ready... Taiga Slowly Wakes Up And Asks For A Little Help Gettin' Up...Ryuuji Says... Never Mind I Will Bring You Your Breakfast To You...Taiga Replies Back...Ok... Then She Starts Yellin'...Ryuuji I'm Hungry Ryuuji I'm Hungry... Ryuuji Replies Back... Stop Yellin' Taiga I'm Comin'... Taiga Replies Back After The Food Is Brought After Her First Bite... I Gotta Say This Is Really Worth The Wait And It Taste Amazing We Should Really Tell Your Mother Yasuko,Kitamura,Kushieda,Ami,Lillian,Ikki,Toma,Kent,Ukyo,Shin,Waka,Orion,Mine,Rika,Ikki Fan Club Girls,And Sawa... Ryuuji Replies Back...What That Is Alot Of People To Invite Taiga They Are Already Here Aren't They... Taiga Replies...Yep... All Them Say...SUPRISE... Even Inko-Chan...Happy Birthday Ryuuji... Ryuuji Replies...You Planned This Right...Taiga Replies...Yep...Ryuuji Replies...I Think We Got To Tell Them Our Suprise... They Both Shout It Out... We Are Havin' Triplets... Everyone Suddenly Wen't Into Shock And Said All Together...When Did You Find Out That Taiga Was Pregnant...Ryuuji Replies...Just Yesterday... ( To Be Continued )_


End file.
